


It Could Have Been You

by supercsi4



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercsi4/pseuds/supercsi4
Summary: I’m mad at Maria Bello for leaving the show, so spoiler alert, I’m gonna kill Jack off in order to bring Nick and Ellie together.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	It Could Have Been You

Time stood still when Nick heard those words comes across the police radio. “Explosion at the suspect’s house. NCIS agent down, I repeat, NCIS agent down.” Nick looks to Gibbs with panic in his eyes, “The suspect’s house where Ellie and Jack were at?” Gibbs, Nick and Tim leave the bullpen and dart for the elevator. They jump in the car and head to the scene. “All agents accounted for, female critical condition, en route to the hospital.”

Nick grabs the radio, “What is the name of the agent en route to the hospital?” “Unknown sir, white female, blonde hair.” Gibbs then makes a u-turn and they head to the hospital instead.

Nick barely remembers the drive to the hospital. Gibbs didn’t even have the car in park before Nick was out and running into the hospital. He flashed his badge and asked where the NCIS agent was taken. “She’s in surgery, 4th floor.” He turned to see a stairwell and ran up 4 floors instead of waiting for the elevator. Jogging down the hallway, he saw a few other agents and a blonde woman sitting in one of the chairs. She was leaning over, her head in her hands and her blonde hair blocking her face. He still couldn’t tell if it was Ellie or Jack. He held his breath as he approached her. The blonde heard the squeak of Nick’s shoes and looked up to meet his eyes.

It was Ellie. She was ok.

She stood up to meet Nick, her eyes red from crying. She fell into his chest. His arms wrapped around her body as she clutched onto his jacket and cried into his shoulder.

In between sobs, she said, “She didn’t make it Nick.”

Nick tighten his hold on Ellie and began to cry against the top of her head. He was devastated that a fellow agent was killed today and then felt guilty for being thankful it wasn’t Ellie.

_It could have been Ellie._

He pulled back and took Ellie’s face in his hands. Their tear stained faces mere inches from each other.

“That could have been you Ellie,” he choked out in barely a whisper. And then he kissed her, in front of everyone, in the middle of the hospital. His emotions just took control and he forgot about everyone else except the two of them. And she kissed him back, still clutching the front of his jacket and pulling him closer to her.

When they had to come up for air, they just stared at each other. So much was said between them with that kiss, yet no words were spoken. The sound of Gibbs yelling orders broke them from their trance. They pulled apart and turned to face Gibbs to listen to their instructions. Still standing shoulder to shoulder, Nick reached over and took Ellie’s hand in his. They interlaced their fingers and didn’t care who noticed.

“Torres, you and McGee head to the scene. Bishop, if you’re feeling up to it, I need you back at the office.”

With one last squeeze of her hand, Nick let go and headed down the hall with Tim, glancing over his shoulder one last time to look at Ellie and breathe a sigh of relief.

It was all a blur after that. Gibbs and the team dove headfirst into the investigation and finding justice for Jack.

***

Three days later, they found and arrested the suspect. Nick and Ellie were all business as usual and didn’t discuss the kiss. It was like it never happened.

“I’m going to order 20 pounds of Chinese food, eat myself into a coma and sleep for 3 days,” Nick said to Ellie while they were packing up to go home.

“I might as well stay here and work on paperwork. It’s useless to try and sleep, every time I close my eyes, I just see the explosion,” Ellie said, while nervously tapping her fingers on her desk.

Nick walked over and took her hand in his, the same way Ellie had held his hand when he was in the hospital. He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles, “Nope. You’re going to go home, take a shower and come over to my place and eat some Chinese food.”

Ellie looked up at him and smiled. She really would love the food and company, but surely they’d have to talk about that kiss eventually. She couldn’t say no to that puppy dog face Nick was using on her right now, so she packed up as well and they walked to the elevator. When they got down to his motorcycle parked next to her car, he turned to her, “Text me when you’re on your way.”

Nick went home and cleaned up his place, while Ellie went home and showered. She then put on a black sports bra, navy blue t-shirt and black leggings, grabbed a sweatshirt and her purse and headed over to Nick’s.

“On my way.”

“Just ordered food, jumping in the shower, door’s unlocked.”

She let herself into Nick’s place and headed straight to the fridge for a beer. She sat down on a stool at the kitchen island and pulled out her phone. A few minutes later Nick walked in wearing a tight NCIS 400 green t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Ellie did love when he wore those gray sweatpants. She looked up and smiled at him. The smell of Nick right after a hot shower was intoxicating as his scent wafted into the room. The sight of Ellie stopped Nick right in his tracks. She looked like a new person after a shower. Her hair was down, still a little damp. Her face looked refreshed as she slightly blushed when he walked into the kitchen. He just smiled at her, not sure what to say. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and looked back down at her phone. Who was going to bring up the elephant in the room first? Nick walked over to the fridge to also grab a beer.

“So…” Nick started, and Ellie looked up at him.

Then there was a knock on the door.

“Food’s here,” Ellie jumped up to answer the door. Bringing the food back into the kitchen, she dropped the bags on the counter and then reaching up to get plates out of the cabinet. It was then that Nick noticed the tight black leggings Ellie was wearing. He loved when she wore those, they showed off her ass so damn well. Ellie reached to hand Nick the plates, but when he didn’t grab them, she glanced over her shoulder to catch him checking out her ass. She cleared her throat, prompting Nick’s eyes to dart up to hers and it was his turn to blush. It was cute.

They divided out some of the food and settled on the couch. They had been rewatching The Office on Netflix when Ellie came over two weeks ago, so they turned that on and watched a few episodes. Short of a few laughs and comments, they still weren’t really speaking much to each other. After the third episode, Ellie paused it to get up and take the dirty dishes to the kitchen. Nick grabbed their empty beer bottles and followed her. Ellie put the dishes in the dishwasher and turned to find herself face to face with Nick, offering her another beer. She took a sip and leaned back against the kitchen counter. He was standing about two feet in front of her, took a long swig of beer and placed it onto the counter.

She looked up to meet his eyes, her heart was pounding.

Nick took a small step toward Ellie and said, “I really want to kiss you again.”

Ellie smiled and let out the breath she was holding.

“What’s stopping you?” she casually asked, standing up and pushing herself off the counter to stand even closer to him.

He reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear and he cupped her face again, like he had done at the hospital a few days again, rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks, clear now from any tears. “If I kiss you again, I may never want to stop.”

Ellie closed the distance between them this time, softly kissing him. Her hands landing on his forearms, pulling herself closer to him. His hands tilting her head slightly to deepen the kiss. He guided her back slightly until her back hit the kitchen counter, his body now flush against hers. Her hands traveled up the front of his body to wrap around his neck, pushing her pelvis towards him, feeling the bulge now in his sweatpants. He hummed into her mouth, letting his hands travel down to her hips. His hands quickly seeking out the warm bare skin under her shirt, before sliding down, grabbing her ass and grinding against her.

Ellie moved her hands down and under his shirt, running her nails across his rock-hard abs before reaching for the hem of his shirt. Nick took the hint and removed his shirt before reaching for hers. Ellie wished she had worn a sexier bra, but it didn’t matter, Nick removed her sports bra before even thinking twice about it.

He grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up. Her tits bouncing against his chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stumbled down the hall, pushing her against the wall and kissing her again, he needed to taste her lips again. Her hands rubbing the back of his neck as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and pulled back, lightly biting his bottom lip.

“Ugh, you are gonna be the death of me,” Nick groaned, nearly sprinting to the bedroom. Ellie giggled as Nick sat down at the foot of the bed, holding Ellie on his lap. Her center landing right on his erection, he moaned into Ellie’s neck as his lips began kissing and sucking down her neck and to her shoulder. Ellie needed his lips even lower though and rose up on her knees, running her fingers through his hair, he began planting soft kisses down the center of her chest. Nick’s left hand was still on Ellie’s back holding her against him, his right hand cupped her breast, fingertips grazing around her nipple, causing goosebumps to spread across her body just before his tongue hit her nipple. Then he sucked on it hard, Ellie head fell backwards as she moaned. If Nick’s hand wasn’t on her back, she would have surely fell onto the floor. When he finished on one breast, he moved to the other, leaving no inch of her chest untouched. Ellie was throbbing now and moved to get off Nick’s lap and remove the rest of her clothes. Nick watched her closely while removing the remainder of his clothes as well. He stroked his hard cock while looking up at her, she met his eyes and bit her lip, before checking out his impressive erection.

Ellie climbed back onto Nick’s lap and kissed him again, she slid her wetness up and down his cock. Nick knew he had to slow this down or he’d never make it. He grabbed her by her bare ass and flipped her over, so she was now laying on her back. With his arm around her back, Nick slid Ellie up the bed to rest her head on the pillows.

Nick kissed her hard again and then down to her tits and then down to her stomach and then he kept going south. Ellie leaned up slightly to watch him spread her legs and settle his face between her thighs. While staring into her eyes, he slowly ran his tongue up and down her folds before plunging his tongue into her. Her head fell back as she gripped the bed sheets for dear life. She allowed her knees to fall to the sides, giving him more room. She was so close. Nick replaced his tongue with two fingers inside of her.

“God you’re so wet,” he mumbled against her skin while lightly kissing her inner thigh. His mouth then moved back to her center, his tongue flicking her clit, then circling it, slowly teasing Ellie. He could feel how close she was and smiled. “Please Nick, I’m so close,” she begged. He added a little more pressure to his teasing. When her legs began shaking slightly, he took her clit into his mouth and sucked, softly at first, then hard, until she screamed out his name and her entire body trembled as he sent her over the edge.

Nick crawled back on top of Ellie, wrapped his arm around her back again and flipped them back over so he was on his back now and Ellie was straddling him. He looked up at her chest still heaving while she was attempting to catch her breath. Her nipples were swollen now, her skin flush from her orgasm, and a light sheen of sweat spread across her chest.

Ellie placed her hands onto Nick’s chest and rose up to hover over his cock. She brushed against the tip to tease him a bit, then lowered down onto him ever so slowly. Nick’s eyes rolled back into his head as he gripped hard onto her thighs.

“Holy shit,” he moaned.

Then she did it again, pulled all the way up, then sunk back down onto him. She did this a few times before taking him all in and grinding against him, hitting her clit perfectly and building herself toward another orgasm.

Nick watched Ellie’s tits bounce above him as she rode him, working herself up again, it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. Ellie picked up the pace and Nick could tell she was close again and so was he. He sat up so her chest was flush against his, she rubbed her tits against his sweaty chest and grabbed the back of his neck to kiss him again. Now in this seated position, she could really rub herself against his body. She clawed across his back when she came this time. He felt her tighten around his cock and that was it for him as he spilled into her, whimpering her name against her neck.

They collapsed back onto the bed, Ellie curled up against Nick’s side, with his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head and said, “I’m definitely gonna want to do that again too.” Ellie giggled, pulling herself closer against Nick’s side, she closed her eyes and smiled, “Definitely.”

That night, they both slept soundly for the first time in years.


End file.
